Mari Imbana
Mari Imbana (まり・インバナ, Mari Inbana) or Dragonfly (トンボ, Tonbo) by her peers and friends, is member #5 of the Ghost Gang, a group mimicking the Phantom Troupe. As a student of Zillas Academy, she comes from a wealthy family. Despite this, she doesn’t present herself as such. Appearance Mari is notably short, dark skinned female standing at 154 cm. She has long pink hair and piercing golden eyes. Her attire consists of a very short, sleeveless black top with a zipper down its middle, and pink stripes at her ribs. The top itself comes down right past her areola, causing it to display her under boob. She wears a matching bottom which ends at her upper thigh, and finishes the outfit with shin high combat boots. Personality Mari’s personality in a nutshell is that of a pervert. Regardless of sex, she’s attracted to anyone who tickles her fancy, and will actively try to sleep with them. Under that, however, lies an extremely intelligent girl. She’s very perceptive and receives high marks on all of her tests. She takes extreme pride in the Ghost Gang, and strives to make sure the group succeeds in everything they do. While being adept with Nen, she rarely shows off her ability outside of battle. Most importantly though, a rebel, which stems from her strict upbringing. From her clothes, to her manner of speech, to her vulgar actions fueled by her libido, she goes out of her way to express herself and defy her parents. A loyal friend to death, she cares for everyone in the Ghost Gang as if they are the family she never had, and they exist as the only few she won’t hit on. Background Mari was born to the Imbana Family, an extremely wealthy family of entrepreneurs. The Inbana Family excels in pharmaceuticals, having built an empire off of legal and illegal drug trade. Her parents tried to raise her away from their illegal activities, giving her the best life possible, but as a result they were overly strict. She wasn’t allowed to play with others, and was only allowed to play in her room with maids, or in the courtyard with their supervision. She developed her Nen as a young child. After having found many injured animals, and learned she could absorb their pain, fitting for a family specializing in medicine. Later when she started going to school, she began to express herself more and more, defying her parents strict tendencies. Becoming her own person, and joining the Ghost Gang, she currently acts as the resident healer and tank of the group, making sure they can escape any situation without issue. Plot Equipment Hand Cuffs: Despite being a Specialist, she’s capable of conjuring handcuffs and applying Enhancement to it in order to increase the size of them. Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength: Advanced Speed: Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Extreme Pain Tolerance: Medicinal Expert: BDSM Expert: Nen Mari is a Specialist. Her Nen ability gives her the power to siphon other people’s pain and amplify her own aura as a result. She’s also capable of creating constructs from the pain she absorbed, and or inflict the collective pain of the surrounding areas on one person. Battles Quotes Trivia Anime and Manga Differences Miscellaneous Translations around the World References Navigation Category:Female Category:Ghost Gang Category:Specialist Category:Protagonists